Prequel of Husband and Wife
by Tsunayoshi Hibari
Summary: As the title states, this is the prequel of HUsband and Wife. This fanfic shows Tsunme Sawada and Hibari Kyouya met and fell in love with each other. Hope you'll have fun reading it!
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel of Husband and Wife**

**For those who had and hadn't read Husband and Wife this is its prequel. This fanfic shows how and why Hibari and Tsunme (Female Tsuna) fell in love with each other.**

A certain skylark walked towards the roof top to have a quick nap but when he opened the door, he saw a female student lying on his territory. He walked towards the girl who seems to be asleep but then he back up and lay, instead, on the other side of the roof top.

**~~~xXx~~~**

That skylark woke up when he felt something poke him on the face. He pushed the intruder until he towered whoever it is who dared to wake him up. He stared at the girl lying beneath him with narrow eyes. He had held onto the girl's neck and her wrists were pulled on top of her head as he straddled her waist to stop her from doing anything unnecessary. Her blouse was slightly pulled up thus showing a little of her flat, white tummy.

"Um… I didn't mean to make you angry, sempai… it's just that I thought that you might catch a cold if you sleep here at this time of the day." the girl with a long, brown hair said.

Hibari looked around and realized that it was already dark and cold. He let go of the girl as he stood up and pulled the girl to stand up.

"I'm Sawada Tsunme, first year." the brunette offered her hand to shake hands with the skylark.

"Herbivore…" the skylark said as he walked out of the roof top.

"That's a cute name." Tsunme murmured to herself.

**~~~xXx~~~**

The next day, Tsunme ran towards school while tying her neck tie. She was only a few more steps to the gate when the cursed bell rang. She ran faster only to be stopped by a certain prefect.

"You're late, herbivore." the said prefect said coldly.

Tsunme looked at the prefect. "Herbivore-san?" she called. Her eyes were blinking in confusion.

The prefect raised one of his thick eyebrows. "Are you calling me 'herbivore', herbivore?"

"But that's what you told me yesterday when we met. I thought it was your name." Tsunme said.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore." The prefect took his tonfas out and prepared himself to attack the girl.

"WAIT!" Tsunme screamed as she backed up. She accidentally tripped over something and fell back. She fell on her butt with her knees bent and her legs open.

The prefect paused and couldn't help but look at the milky, exposed thighs of the girl in front of him.

Tsunme stood up immediately as she wiped the dust off of her skirt. "I'm late for my class, Mr. Prefect." she said.

The prefect sighed. "You're off the hook this time, herbivore." he hid his tonfas. "But next time, I'll bite you to death."

Tsunme gave a sweet smile. "Thanks, Mr. Prefect!" she ran towards her class.

**~~~xXx~~~**

The prefect went to the roof top to have a quick nap when he saw the same girl from last time sleep in the position she had before-she lay on her side with her right arm becoming her pillow, her left arm stretched wide in front of her, her right leg stretched while her left leg was bent that almost raised her skirt.

He went to the other side of the roof top and slept.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsunme woke up when she felt something touch her skin. She opened her eyes and saw that the sky was dark and started to rain. She stood up and was about to run inside when she remembered that maybe the skylark was still sleeping. She ran to his place and found him sleeping soundly. She sat down beside him and started shaking the black-haired guy.

"Sempai… wake up!" she said.

The skylark didn't move a bit.

"Sempai, wake up!" she repeated as she shook him wildly.

It was already raining hard and Tsunme just couldn't leave the prefect on the roof top.

She continued to shake the prefect wildly until he finally opened his eyes. "Come on! We'll get sick at this rate!" she yelled as she pulled the barely conscious prefect.

The two of them ended up in front of the prefect's office.

"What do you think are you doing, herbivore?" the prefect asked with a stern voice.

Tsunme looked at him and smiled. "You'll get sick if I didn't wake you up." she answered.

The prefect just sighed as he unlocked the door to his office. He entered.

Tsunme just stood outside the office; untying her hair down.

"Come in." the prefect said in a low voice that Tsunme almost missed it.

She hesitantly stepped into the room. The sound of her wet shoes filled the room. "Pardon me." she said with an apologetic smile.

The prefect opened a cabinet and took some things in it and threw them at Tsunme. "Go get changed. You'll get sick if you don't." he said as he took other things from the cabinet.

Tsunme stared at the boy's clothes and towel thrown at her by the prefect. She cleared her throat. "W-well, p-please excuse me." she said as she walked to the bathroom in the office.

She removed her wet clothes and threw them to the sink. She wiped her wet body with the towel given to her by the prefect. _He's cute…_ she unconsciously thought as she buttoned the white, long sleeved shirt given to her by the prefect. It was too large for her but that's better than that wet blouse of hers.

She blinked a few times as she studied her figure in the mirror. Her breasts were definitely obvious through the shirt. _Shall I or shall I not wear my bra?_ She sighed. She took the pants and wore it. They're also too large and too long for her but she wore them anyway. She walked out of the bathroom holding the pants so they wouldn't fall off of her slim waist.

"A-ano… Prefect-san… C-can I-I…" she stuttered. The prefect has already changed into dry clothes.

"Hibari Kyouya." the prefect said as he unbuckled his belt and threw it towards Tsunme.

Tsunme caught it clumsily. She hesitantly put it around her waist. She had trouble wearing it since she had never used one before. She looked at Hibari hopelessly.

Hibari sighed as he walked towards her and knelt on one knee in front of her. He put the belt around the waist band of the pants worn by Tsunme and buckled it just the right size for the girl. He stood up. "Done." he said coldly.

"Thanks, Hibari-san!" she said; giving the prefect a cheeky smile.

Hibari didn't say anything. He just sat on his chair as he looked out of the room.

"It's dark. I wonder what time it is…" Tsunme said as she sat on the sofa.

"7:30" Hibari said.

"Pardon?"

"It's already 7:30 pm so you should go home."

"A-ah… okay…" Tsunme started to stand up when her phone rang. She stared at her phone confusedly for a few seconds before deciding to answer it. "H-hello?"

Hibari turned his swivel chair so he could see Tsunme.

"Why?" the girl asked the person on the other line with a pout. "T-then how can I going home?"

There was a moment of silence then Tsunme turned gloomy. "You do know that I don't have any friends here, right?" she said.

The person on the other line said something. "You suck, Bro." she said as she turned her phone off. She rubbed her temple to ease of the growing pain.

Hibari stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

A realization hit Tsunme. She looked at Hibari with hopeful eyes. "H-Hibari-san…" she started.

"What?"

"C-can y-you… if it's okay, walk me home?" she asked.

Hibari stared at her. "Why should I do that?"

"B-because my brother couldn't pick me up and… and…" she tried to find a word in her brain to persuade the prefect.

"I can't." the prefect said with finality.

Tsunme pouted. "O-okay, thanks, by the way." she walked out of the room and went to her locker to get her iPod, a pair of dry shoes and umbrella.

She turned on her iPod and put the earphones in her ears. She took a deep breath before opening her umbrella and walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sick Tsunme**

Tsunme stopped walking when she saw that the alley that she'll be taking is dark. She gulped as she hesitantly took a step.

Somebody gripped her shoulder which made her flinch. She looked at the person behind her.

"Are you… hic… lost?... hic…" the drunk man asked.

Tsunme stared at the strange man. "N-no…" she answered.

"I…hic… can walk… you… hic… home."

Tsunme shook her head wildly. "N-no t-thanks."

The man got angry. He gripped her shoulders tightly.

"AH!" Tsunme screamed in pain. She dropped her umbrella. She fell on the floor as she felt the weight of the hands on her shoulders grow heavier.

The weight was suddenly gone.

Tsunme heard some 'oof' and 'ow' in the background but couldn't see clearly because of her fear and the rain water running down her eyes. She tried to stand up but her knees where too wobbly so she fell back on the floor.

Hibari walked to the girl who was seated to the floor. He carried the girl in his arms princess style which earned him some struggles from the brunette. "Stop struggling or I'll bite you to death!" he hissed.

Tsunme stopped struggling and held onto Hibari's shirt.

"Where's your house?" Hibari asked.

"Tsubasa Apartment Complex." Tsunme answered as she leaned her head on the skylark's shoulder. She can feel the rain drops fall to their bodies but she didn't care.

Hibari walked to the apartment complex with the girl still leaning her head on his shoulder. He can feel the girl's nipples poke at his chest but ignored the growing sensation in his body. "What number?" he asked.

"825, T. Sawada." Tsunme answered.

Hibari pushed number 8 on the numbers next to the elevator door. When the elevator finally opened, he searched for the 25th room.

"We're here." he stated as he made her stand.

Tsunme pulled the keys from her pocket and opened the door. She pushed it open. "Come in." she said in a weak voice.

"I should go." Hibari said and was about to leave when Tsunme stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked at the girl.

"T-thank you, Hibari-san." she whispered.

Hibari just shrugged. He took a step forward but stopped when he felt a weight lean on him. He turned around just in time to catch the unconscious girl. "What-"

**~~~xXx~~~**

Hibari paced around the neat and girly room of Tsunme. The girl had been unconscious and suffering high fever and he doesn't know what to do. He had called her brother using her phone and the older man said that he couldn't go home until after two days.

He had fed the girl with a home cooked porridge and had given her a few tablets of medicine. He also had changed her wet clothes into dry ones all to his embarrassment. And he thanks God that the girl was unconscious and wasn't able to see his red face.

He borrowed some clothes from her walk-in closet which is half-filled with boy's clothes and half-filled with girl's ones. He had changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of white jogging pants.

The room was a mini library itself because it's filled of books and educational DVDs. There's a shelf filled with books and there's a wide table at the end of the room with three laptops on its top. He also noticed some gadgets on the study table.

He took a book from the shelf and sat on the chair next to Tsunme's bed and read.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsunme woke up in the middle of the night and saw Hibari sitting on the chair next to her bed. He had fallen asleep with an open book on his chest. She stared at the sleeping face of the handsome man with a smile on her face. She sat up on the edge of the bed. She noticed that Hibari was wearing one of her collection of boy's clothes from her travels around the world. She also noticed that she was wearing different clothes from the ones she wore before.

She reached for her blanket and put it over Hibari's body before going back to sleep with the comforter wrapped around her body.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Hibari turned off the alarm ringing just next to his ear. He opened his eyes and saw that Tsunme was not in her bed anymore. He stood up and walked out of the room. He saw her in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsunme greeted when she saw him. She was wearing an apron with floral designs and writings, 'Big Bro's Little Girl' over her school uniform. She pulled her hair in a ponytail that made her curls very noticeable. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm going home." the skylark said coldly.

"But if you go, you won't have enough to go to school. We only have 25 minutes before school starts." she said.

Hibari looked at the wall clock. _Darn… how did I over sleep?_ "Fine."

"I have school uniform for boys so you can use one of them. I guess I have your size."

Hibari just sighed as he took a seat in front of the dining table. Tsunme gave him a pancake and a glass of milk. Hibari just took them in while Tsunme went to her room to get the boy's uniform she told him about.

"Here." Tsunme said as she walked out of her room. She's holding a white towel, a pair of black slacks, a white shirt, a neck tie and a pair of white socks. She handed them to him. "You can use my bathroom."

Hibari nodded as he took the objects from her hands. He walked back to Tsunme's room and went directly to the bathroom. He looked at the sink which has a mirror that was designed with bubble stickers. He shook his head as he stripped off his clothes.

He turned on the shower and let the cold water relax his stiff muscles. _Three days and my life already started to turn upside down._ He took the bottle of shampoo and put a huge amount on his palm and applied it on his thick, black hair. Bubbles formed on his head. He took the bottle of body wash and smelled it. _Sakura… tsk._ He had no other choice but to use it.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsunme sat on a chair in front of the dining table waiting patiently for Hibari. The smile on her face was never fading.

Hibari had saved her from danger last night and had taken care of her because of her constant fever that always occurred whenever she gets afraid or senses danger around her.

The door to her room opened. "Let's go." Hibari said coldly. He wore his uniform coolly. He folded the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. His aura was still as commanding as ever.

Tsunme smiled at him. "Okay." she stood up and took her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Too Close**

Hibari and Tsunme walked together to school.

Hibari had his hands in the pockets on his slacks while Tsunme walked beside him with her hands holding her bag behind her.

The students of Namimori couldn't help but stare at them as they walked.

"Ne, Hibari-san, thanks for taking care of me last night." Tsunme said with a smile.

"That doesn't mean that we're friends." Hibari said coldly.

"Ne, you're so cold." Tsunme said with a pout.

Hibari didn't answer.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled from behind them.

Both of them looked at the running Gokudera. She's wearing her long, silver hair in pigtails.

"Good morning, Hanaru." Tsunme greeted.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted back. She looked at the prefect then back to Tsunme confusedly. Just like Tsunme, Gokudera was also a transfer student from Italy. They've been friends since they were kids. "Good morning, Hibari-san."

Hibari just turned around and walked away from them.

"He sure is a snob." Gokudera said with an eyebrow raised.

Tsunme just laughed at her short-tempered friend. "He's not as snob as you think he is."

Gokudera shrugged.

"Tsunme! Gokudera!" Yamamoto came running towards them.

"Good morning, Yamamoto-kun." Tsunme greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Tsunme!" Yamamoto greeted back with his usual grin.

"What's so good in the morning when you're here?" Gokudera asked sarcastically.

Yamamoto just laughed it off as they started to walk to school again.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Hibari was sleeping in his office at lunch time when somebody knocked.

"Come in." he said sleepily.

Tsunme came in with her smiling glory. "Happy lunch, Hibari-san!"

Hibari sat up from lying on the sofa. He looked at Tsunme as she entered and sat beside him.

"I brought you a bento. I hope you'll like it. I made it for you." Tsunme said as she opened the bento for Hibari. "Here, take it."

Hibari took it and started eating.

Tsunme watched as the skylark ate her home-made bento. "How is it?" she asked excitedly.

"It's okay." Hibari answered while munching a mini octopus.

Tsunme's smile grew bigger. "Great! I'll make you another one next time!"

Hibari just shrugged. _This girl sure is persistent._

"Can we be friends now?" Tsunme asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Tsunme pouted. _This guy sure can annoy anyone with his attitude._ "How about now?"

"No."

Tsunme leaned back. "Do you have any friends at all?"

Hibari didn't answer.

Tsunme sighed. "I'll go now then, Hibari-san." she stood up and started for the door.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Hibari stared at the half-finished bento on his lap. It tasted good but he couldn't muster the courage to eat it all after saying 'no' to everything that girl said.

He sighed. He closed the lid of the bento and put it on the table. He lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

_What the hell is with that girl? She keeps pulling my leg up as if it was a normal thing to do. Tsk._

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but Tsunme's sleeping face showed. _ She's cute but annoying._

**~~~xXx~~~**

Tsunme stared out of the window while her teacher kept blabbering about sine-cosine function. She didn't have to worry about not listening because Reborn had taught her all of that.

"Sawada-san." she heard her teacher call her.

"Yes, ma'am?" she looked at her teacher.

"Can you please answer this problem?"

She stood up and answered the problem on the board which earned an 'aww' from her classmates as usual. She went back to her seat as if it was nothing great and continued to stare at the view outside.

The sleeping face of Hibari wouldn't go away. It kept on showing itself in Tsunme's mind and it's making her insane.

She ducked and decided to sleep.

"_Can we be friends now?" Tsunme asked._

"_Yeah, whatever." Hibari answered coldly._

"_Can you smile for me?"_

_Hibari did as she requested. Dark blue eyes showed their true light as he smiled at her._

_Tsunme smiled back. "You're so handsome, Hibari-san."_

"_Call me Kyouya, Tsunme." Hibari said._

_Tsunme blushed. "Y-yes, K-Kyouya." she said nervously._

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's voice woke Tsunme up.

"H-huh?" Tsunme blinked a few times at her friend.

"Why are you so red?"

"Yeah, Tsunme, why are you so red?" Yamamoto asked from behind Gokudera.

"N-nothing." Tsunme said with a forced smile.

"Do you have fever?" Gokudera asked as she put the back of her palm on Tsunme's forehead.

"No." Tsunme shook her head.

"Then why are you so red?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Nothing." this time, giving her friends a genuine smile. "I just had a weird dream."

"What dream?" Gokudera asked.

"Secret." Tsunme put her finger on her lips in a hush sign.

Yamamoto and Gokudera just shrugged with a smile.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Hibari went on the roof top and found Tsunme leaning on the railings.

She looked at him when she heard the door open. "Hello!" she waved at the prefect.

The prefect just ignored her and lay on the floor. He folded his arms behind his head which served as his pillow. He closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt another figure embrace him.

He looked at Tsunme who embraced him. "What…"

Tsunme just put her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Hibari sighed as he closed his eyes too.

**~~~xXx~~~**

****Tsunme listened to Hibari's heart beat. It was so calm, so relaxing, so... beautiful. She closed her eyes as she willed herself to sleep. She wrapped her arms around Hibari's waist.

"Hey, Hibari-san...?" she called quietly.

"Hmm...?"

"Can we be friends?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That's just because."

Tsunme pouted but didn't remove her arms around Hibari's waist instead, she held on to him tighter.

_Maybe next time, you'll finally answer me with a 'yes'._ Tsunme thought hopefully. She smiled at the thought and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Hitman**

Hibari was finishing a pile of paper work in his office when he heard somebody scream.

"H-Hiiiiiiieeee! Reborn!"

That voice was way too familiar for him. _Tsunme…_ He stood up and went to the roof top with his tonfas ready.

He opened the door and found Tsunme lying on the floor with a man in a black suit straddling her waist. "What are you doing, herbivore?" he asked with a stern voice.

"H-Hibari-san… h-help me." Tsunme said with a pleading look on her face.

"Now, why would he do that, Tsunme? As if I'm doing something bad to you." the guy in the black suit said with an evil smirk.

"Reborn, leave me alone!" Tsunme said and tired to struggle.

"Now, why would I do that? I am your tutor."

"I don't care! Go home and wait for me at home!"

"No way." he took his chameleon on his hat which turned into a gun. He pointed it to Tsunme's forehead and a loud 'BANG' was heard across the school.

Hibari watched as an orange flame appeared on Tsunme's forehead and her usual cheeky smile disappeared and thus changed into a serious look.

She pushed Reborn off of her. She stood up and wore what seemed to be gloves which also had flames on them. She started attacking her home tutor which Reborn dodged without any effort.

She positioned her right hand behind her and her left in front and was about to release the two different flames when she felt a tonfa hit her on the head.

"Ow!" she touched the forming lump on the center of her head. "What was that for?"

"No one is allowed to destroy _my_ school." Hibari said sternly.

"But I wasn't going to destroy YOUR school!" Tsunme said.

"Actually, you were." Reborn said. "You should remember that your X-burner can ruin half of the Vongola Mansion and this small of a building could have been ruined totally."

Hibari looked at Reborn with a raised eyebrow. "Who is this herbivore, Tsunme?"

"He is Reborn, my home tutor and a Vongola hit man."

"Is he strong?"

"Very…"

"Good." Hibari pulled his twin tonfas and lashed towards Reborn who was able to dodge them all and send some punches and kicks towards Hibari too.

Tsunme watched helplessly as her tutor and Hibari fought. _I don't have any strength to stop them, do I?_ She sighed as she pulled her slightly pulled up blouse down. She had bruises on her arms but she doesn't really care. She's used to this. Reborn is a Spartan-like trainer and also sadistic.

Reborn and Hibari continued to fight; sending each other kicks and punches.

"STOP!" Tsunme screamed at the two of them.

The two of them looked at Tsunme who was blushing for some reason.

"You're so red again, Tsunme." Reborn walked towards his student and raised her chin so he could get a good look. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Tsunme said as she pulled back from Reborn's touch and walked towards Hibari. She took his hand and started pulling. "Go home, Reborn."

She and Hibari went to his office. He unlocked the door and went in and Tsunme following him.

"Sorry for that, Hibari-san." Tsunme apologized with a bowed head.

Hibari looked at her. "Why is your face so red?"

Tsunme looked up at Hibari. "Huh?"

"Your face…" he caressed Tsunme's face. "Why is it so red?"

"A-ah… T-that always happen when I'm tired or something…"

Without thinking, Hibari bent down and planted a kiss on Tsunme's pink, plump lips.

Tsunme's eyes grew wide in shock.

Hibari nibbled on her lower lip, silently asking for entrance which was granted almost immediately.

Tsunme moaned as she felt Hibari's tongue search her mouth. He tasted everything his tongue could reach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer.

Hibari's hands travelled down to her hips and held her there. He pulled back a little to get some oxygen then continue his ministrations by nibbling on Tsunme's neck.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsunme bit her lip to stop her moans as she felt the wet tongue trail up and down her neck.

Hibari unbuttoned Tsunme's blouse and exposed a pink floral bra. He looked up at Tsunme, silently asking for permission.

Tsunme just nodded and she gasped when she felt his hands cup her breasts.

Hibari turned Tsunme around and started kissing her nape while gripping her bra-covered breasts.

"Ah… Mm…" Tsunme moaned.

Hibari smirked as he unclasped the bra and let it fall on the floor, leaving Tsunme topless in from of him.

"Hibari-san!" Tsunme covered her breasts using her hands.

Hibari pulled her hands down as he turned her around again so she was facing him. He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He reached out and pushed her gently onto the sofa. He knelt between her legs and started pushing the skirt up her thighs.

Tsunme held onto Hibari's shoulders to support herself.

Hibari pulled down her panties and entered his fingers.

"Wha- ah!" she gasped at the intrusion.

Hibari pushed her legs wider and licked at her clit while he's still thrusting his fingers in.

"N-no… p-please, s-stop!" Tsunme pleaded.

The prefect removed his fingers and used his tongue to enter the wet entrance of the girl in front of him.

"H-Hibari-s-an!" she gripped his hair as she felt herself nearing her climax.

Hibari stood up and pushed his own pants and boxers down. He held his member tightly and started stroking it in front of Tsunme who was blushing furiously. He knows that after this, the girl will definitely hate him but he doesn't mind at all. That's the whole plan. She should hate him so he can get back to his real life.

He stroked faster until white ribbons of semen flew into the air towards Tsunme's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since the thing about them, Tsunme had avoided Hibari. She'd do anything possible to avoid him. She goes to school early in the morning, wear her uniform properly and others just so she couldn't get his attention.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called as she ran towards her future boss.

Tsunme gave her a smile. "Good morning, Hanaru-chan!"

"Good morning, Juudaime!" the silver-haired girl greeted with all her smiles.

"Good morning, Tsunme, Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted as he gave them a wave.

"Good morning, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsunme greeted back.

"Che." Gokudera snapped.

Yamamoto just laughed it off as they started walking to school.

"Ne, Juudaime, I just noticed, you're not going to Hibari-san's office anymore." Gokudera said as she eyed the future boss of Vongola. "Did something happen?"

Tsunme blushed furiously. She remembered those moans she gave while he was making her fly in bliss. She shivered at the thought.

It's been almost a month since then and she missed him so much.

"Tsunme, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"A-ah… yeah…" Tsunme gave a forced smile to hide her anxiousness.

**~~~xXx~~~**

Everything Hibari wanted was just to go back to his normal routine where he wouldn't have to check-up on her every single night and morning but that went down the drain because he couldn't concentrate on his job. All that occupied his mind is Tsunme, her smiles, her bento, her… moans.

_Damn all the Gods up above for making me feel this! Curse them all for making fun of me_. He massaged his temple to relax a bit until he decided to stand up and walk to the roof top.

While he was walking, he remembered their conversation after _that_ happened.

"_W-what was t-that f-for?" Tsunme asked with a very red face._

"_Fun." Hibari answered coldly as he pulled his pants up._

_Tsunme looked shocked and hurt. She bowed her head to hide her teary eyes. "So…"_

"_That means that my real intention for you is just your body. Get it?"_

_Tsunme just gave a nod as she turned back and left._

He opened the door and saw Tsunme standing behind the railing. _Now, I didn't expect her to be here…_ He turned around to leave but stop when she called for him. He looked back.

"Why did you have to do that?" Tsunme asked in a soft voice.

"Because I'm a man." he answered coolly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That's it?" Tsunme questioned as she faced him. Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. "That's just because you're a man!"

Hibari didn't answer. He forced himself to look into her eyes so she'd think that he's serious about his answer but her gaze were burning his soul. It made him want to hold her in his arms and just hold her there. He wanted to apologize but his pride kept him on his ground. _Damn pride!_

"If you didn't care, then why did you avoid me? You could just have acted like nothing happened!" she screamed at him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked as he slowly made his way towards her. "Is that what you really want? Fine, I'll act normal."

Tsunme took a step back but the stupid railing stopped her.

Hibari reached out and held her in his arms. He planted a kiss on her hair. "I'll act normal if that's what you want but be ready, Tsunme." he took her lips in his. _Damn… still so soft…_

**~~~xXx~~~**

Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto watched from far away.

"I really don't understand their relationship." Gokudera said with an eye roll.

"But it's good that they're back to being close, right?" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

Reborn smirked as he pulled down his hat to cover his eyes. _That fellow… Maybe I can use him in the famiglia…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Join the Famiglia, Hibari…**

Reborn planned on getting Hibari to join the Vongola Famiglia where Tsunme will be the next boss.

"So, Hibari, do you want to join my family?" Reborn asked the skylark with a smirk.

"And why should I do that, herbivore?" Hibari asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because Tsunme is a member of my family and not just that, she'll be the next boss of the said family which means that if you join then you'll have more time for her."

Hibari gave it a thought. "Will I be able to fight stronger people?" he asked.

"Definitely. Cavallone Dino, Rokudo Mukuro, and every strong person you want to bite to death will be there. You wouldn't even need to look for them because they will be the ones to find you and try to kill you."

Hibari smirked. "Then count me in, herbivore." he said as he turned back and returned to his office.

Reborn smirked. _What an arrogant kid…_

**~~~xXx~~~**

"Ehhh? What is Hibari-san doing here?" Tsunme asked as she saw Hibari enter the Vongola mansion where she was training. She's wearing a white t-shirt and white short shorts which made her look so… white.

"He's the new member of our famiglia, Tsunme." Cavallone Dino, Tsunme's model brother, said with his usual smile.

"Ne?" Tsunme tilted her head like a puppy as she looked at Hibari. "Hibari-san agreed in joining the famiglia?"

Hibari smirked.

Tsunme shrugged. "Ne, Dino-nii, can you teach me that technique you used on your last mission to beat that drug smuggler?"

"What technique?"

"Russian roulette."

"It's not a technique, Tsunme, it's a gamble." Dino said.

"Hmph! I saw you pull some trick so you'll win." Tsunme said with a pout which made her oh-so-cute.

Dino blushed. "Wow! You saw that?"

"Of course, I did!"

Dino was about to answer when Basil came running towards them. "Tsunme, Giotto-nii wants to see you. He said you should bring Hibari-san with you." the Italian kid said in between pants.

"Okay!" Tsunme said. "Thanks, Basil!"

Tsunme pulled Hibari as she walked towards her brother's office. She opened the door without knocking.

"Bro!" she cocked her head in with her cheeky smile.

"Tsunme!" Giotto exclaimed as he saw his baby sister and gave an identical smile to her. "Where's that Hibari guy?"

"He's with me." Tsunme said as she entered the room. Hibari was following her closely. "This is Hibari Kyouya." she introduced.

Giotto stood up from his seat and walked towards Hibari. "It's very nice to have you in the famiglia, Hibari." he said as he offered a hand shake.

The skylark raised an eyebrow as he studied the older male in front of him. _So this is Tsunme Sawada's brother, huh?_ "Hibari Kyouya." he said as he accepted the offered hand shake.

"Aren't we look-alike?" Tsunme asked with her jolly smile as she wrapped her arms around Giotto's arm.

Hibari managed to smile. "Yes, you are." _And you look so cute too._

Giotto laughed as he wrapped an arm around Tsunme. "Tsunme will be the one to give you a tour around the mansion. She's also the one to give you the rules and regulations of the famiglia and I expect you to follow them since you are the chairman of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School." he said with a smile.

Hibari just nodded.

"Let's go!" Tsunme said and was about to leave when Giotto pulled her collar. "Ow!"

"And one more thing…"

"Hmm…? What is it?" Tsunme asked as she looked at her brother, confused.

"The two of you are not allowed to do _anything_ on my watch."

Tsunme eyed her brother with wide, confused eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Giotto looked at Hibari. "You understand me, right, Hibari?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You may go."

Tsunme looked at her brother then to Hibari then back. _What the hell are they talking about?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, baby girl." Giotto ruffled Tsunme's hair with a smile.

Tsunme pouted as she pulled Hibari out of the room. "What was that about?" she asked Hibari while still holding his arm.

"Nothing." Hibari answered with a small smile.

Tsunme tilted her head to the left as if in thought then shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**The Abduction**

Tsunme was sitting on the balcony of the Vongola Manor when he saw Hibari walking around the garden. She was about to get his attention by calling his name when a woman suddenly embraced him.

_What the hell!_ Tsunme thought.

Her heart started to constrict when she saw Hibari embrace the woman back passionately. Tears started to form in her eyes.

She stood up and went to her room.

_We've been together for more than five years and he's having an affair now?_

**xXx**

"WHAT?" Hibari exclaimed. "Pardon?"

Giotto cleared his throat before repeating what he said before. "Tsunme went to Italy to train there."

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

"We don't really know. She suddenly decided to go off!" Giotto said while shaking his head.

Hibari cursed mentally. "Can I go to Italy too?"

"Well, your passport and visa are already okay so…"

"It's settled then. I'm going to Italy." Hibari said with finality.

He went to his room and packed some of his clothes and things. _What had gotten into her mind again? She suddenly decided to go to Italy without telling me? Is she having an affair?_

**xXx**

"Tsunme-sama, your tea." one of the maids of the Vongola said as she served Tsunme's green tea.

"Thank you." Tsunme said with a smile. She can feel that something was wrong but put it as nothing.

"You're more than welcome, Tsunme-sama." the maid said with a smile.

Tsunme took a sip from the cup given to her. She suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed.

**xXx**

Hibari stepped out of the limousine that picked him up from the airport. He practically ran to the mansion to look for Tsunme but he didn't see her there. Instead, he saw a crowd of people with worried look on their faces.

"What happened here? Where's Tsunme?" he asked.

The butler stepped forward. "Tsunme-sama was abducted, Hibari-sama." he said with his poker face.

"What? Your boss was abducted from this head quarters? I thought you have the best security here?" the skylark took some deep breaths to try to calm himself.

"Yes, we have, sir but the one who abducted her is also a part of the Famiglia."

"What?"

"It's Rokudo-sama, Hibari-sama. He was the one who abducted Tsunme-sama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, Hibari-sama. He left this note on the coffee table of Tsunme-sama's office." the butler gave Hibari a folded paper with writings on it.

_Tsunme will only go to a trip with me. Tell her brother that I'll take his baby sister for a while and tell her boyfriend that he's not worth having _my Sweet Rabbit_ in his arms. (heart) Mukuro Rokudo_

Hibari crumpled the paper. _That Rokudo Mukuro… I'll bite him to death!_ "Don't tell this to Giotto, do you understand?"

The butler just bowed his head.

Hibari ran to Tsunme's car and sped up.

**xXx**

Tsunme stared at the pineapple-headed man in front of her who seems to be having fun staring back at her.

"What do you want with me, Mukuro?" she asked with dripping venom. "I don't have time to play your games."

Rokudo smirked. "Kufufu… what's with the rush, Sweet Rabbit?" he asked with a tone of amusement.

"I have piles of work to do so bring me back to the head quarters now!"

"Piles of work? I didn't see a thing on your table a while ago, Sweet Rabbit. You can never trick me. You're _mine_ and that boyfriend of yours doesn't deserve you."

"_Nobody_ deserves me!" Tsunme threw back angrily.

Rokudo cocked one of his eyebrows. "Even Mr. Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Chairman?" he mocked.

"Even he doesn't deserve me." Tsunme said with dripping anger. "So release me NOW!"

"Tsk. Seems like you does not see who between the two of us is in advantage here." Rokudo said, his face turning serious.

Tsunme looked at the pineapple head.

"You're in my lair. You are currently less powerful than me and last but not the least, Tsunme-chan, you are currently tied upside down with your arms tied behind your back." Rokudo said with an amused look on his face.

Tsunme threw deadly daggers of glares towards Rokudo. "You are going to pay for this, Rokudo Mukuro." she said.

"Not today, Sweet Rabbit. Not today." Rokudo said as he turned back and left the room.

Tsunme grimaced when the darkness engulfed her. _Hibari-san…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hibari drove Tsunme's expensive car like a mad man. He very nearly cursed when a car suddenly appeared in front of him and he needed to turn the steering wheel wildly which made the car spin a few degrees more than 360 and stop just more than an inch in front of a telephone post.

The driver of the other car got out of his car and kicked Tsunme's car while screaming piercing Italian curses. The companion of said driver tried to stop him but the latter wouldn't let it go so Hibari got out of the black car with an already _very annoyed_ look.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked with a stern voice in Italian.

"I want you to die, you stupid bastard!" the drunken driver screamed. "You almost ruined my expensive car!"

Hibari doesn't have any time for this. He pulled out his twin tonfas and glared at the two men standing in front of him. "I'll bite you two to death!" he hissed as he charged towards the wide-eyed Italians.

**(~^_^~)**

Hibari rode on the sports car with a deadly look on his face. He started the engine before driving away again.

The Italian driver, along with his 'chaperone', was left on the road with bruised faces and bodies.

**xXx**

Tsunme stared blankly at the wall in front of her. _What has gotten into Mukuro? I thought he had given up on me…._ She sighed in slight mystification.

The door suddenly opened and the sudden entrance of light slightly took Tsunme off guard. She needed to close her eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry for that, my dear." Rokudo's voice boomed inside the small room. He closed the door gently then opened the lights just above Tsunme's tied upside down body.

"Shit!" Tsunme garbled under her breath.

"Kufufu… I never knew that you know how to curse, my dear Sweet Rabbit." the pineapple head said with a mocking smile.

"Sure, I know how to _fucking_ curse, Mukuro." Tsunme said with her very spicy tone.

Rokudo smirked at the brunet girl who was currently hanging upside down in front of him. "Wow, I didn't know that the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee Chairman allows you to say such appalling things, Sweet Rabbit."

Tsunme laughed bitterly. "Why would he care if I curse big time now, Mukuro?"

The illusionist was slightly taken aback by the spicy words of the brunet but immediately took back his composure. He tucked his hands in his pockets and grinned. "It looks like my Sweet Rabbit has rancour against the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee Chairman."

"It's none of your business." Tsunme replied dryly.

"Then I'll just kill your boyfriend after he tells me what actually happened with you." the pineapple head said with an evil smirk.

Tsunme smirked back. "As if you'll be able to kill him."

Rokudo just clicked a tongue and turned back then left.

Tsunme silently hummed to herself while images of _her_ Hibari-san ran to her mind like an endless movie.

**xXx**

Hibari pulled over in front of a mansion. He almost slammed his head on the stirring wheel for taking him almost an hour to be able to find the stupid house.

He got out of the car with his tonfas already drawn out from his undershirt. He casually slammed the door of the car before walking to the white, creepy house of the famous Rokudo Mukuro.

A girl with an eye patch and a pineapple-like hair showed up in front of him. She was holding a trident tightly in front of her.

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Master wants you in his study room." the girl said with her soft voice. She started walking towards the staircase.

The skylark cocked an eyebrow but followed suit anyway. His guards are totally drawn up and ready to smack any danger coming his way.

They entered a huge room with a high chair intended for a king or something.

A very irritatingly familiar laugh filled the room which made Hibari's face contort in distress. _Damn Pineapple head._

"Kufufu… so the Little Bird really came for my Sweet Rabbit, huh?" Rokudo said with a mocking smile.

Hibari just looked at him with an annoyed look. "Where is she?" he asked with dripping venom in his tone.

"Tsk. Now I know where she learned that spicy tone." Rokudo said; all his mocking smiles had vanished into thin air and thus replaced by an angry look on his handsome features.

Hibari cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just waited for the older guy to talk his heart out then maybe have him killed after.

"You've changed my Sweet Little Rabbit, Little Bird." the pineapple started. "She's not as sweet as before anymore. She's full of anger and pain and I think we both know the only reason for that, Hibari Kyouya-kun."

Hibari didn't say a word and still covered his face with his usual calm features but inside him, he was thinking what he had done for his girlfriend to just run away without any word. _What did she see that I didn't?_

Mukuro stared at the calm man in front of him. He can see through if a man is lying or not and he knew that even this guy doesn't have the slightest idea of why Tsunme suddenly changed into a scary form. "Seriously, what did you do to offend her?" he asked in a calmer tone.

Hibari looked at him with innocent, dark blue eyes. "I don't know." he admitted helplessly.

Rokudo finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll let you see her so the two of you can talk then-can you please, pretty please, take her back to Japan so her brother can stop bothering me?" he said as he turned around and started walking away.

Hibari was slightly taken aback by the sudden 'please, pretty please' thing done by the older man.

"Follow me if you want." Mukuro said which woke the skylark from his musings.

Hibari followed the pineapple head into a small room where his girlfriend was tied upside down with her hands tied behind her back.

"Gotta go now, Little Bird. Ciao!" the pineapple head said as he left the room.

Tsunme and Hibari stared at each other before Hibari had the heart to cut the rope which was tied around Tsunme's ankle. Tsunme fell head first on the ground but the disciplinary committee chairman doesn't seem to care. He was too angry to care about the pain in Tsunme's head. He also cut the rope and was tied around her wrists.

"What had gotten in your mind to suddenly run away like that?" Hibari asked while trying to hold his temper.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" Tsunme threw with evident venom.

Hibari clenched his fists. This conversation would get them nowhere. He sighed and turned back. He was already holding the knob when Tsunme started talking again.

"We're done." she said softly that Hibari almost didn't hear her.

The skylark made a wild turn. "What?"

"We're done. I want to break up with you."

"For what reason?"

Tsunme looked at the eyes of the man she loved so much that it hurts her heart. "I have my reasons, Kyouya. You need to find yours." she said sadly. "So let me go."

Hibari clenched his jaw. His girlfriend is freaking serious about this. "If you wish it." he said before leaving the room. He walked out of the house and left the car. He decided to just walk and think of he had done to the girl for her to make that kind of decision.

**( _ )**

Tsunme was left alone in the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. _If you wish it…._ That was her favourite line from a movie she loved so much but she never knew and never expected how painful it was to be the one to be told that line.

_Wendy told Peter Pan that she needs to go back home. Peter Pan answered with a pained look, 'If you wish it'._

Tsunme wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her white, button-up shirt. _Peter Pan and Kyouya Hibari was never the same. Peter Pan was hurt when Wendy decided to leave him to grow up and Kyouya Hibari didn't._

**(*_*)**

Mukuro sighed as he watched the skylark leave his house with all his guards drawn down and all his murderous spirits drawn high in the air.

"Looks like somebody's gonna have a killing spree tonight, Chrome." Mukuro said as he walked towards his girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Chrome asked.

"Why should I when his heart was just broken in half? Besides, let him finish all those outcasts so nobody's going to bother you every time you come home late at night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Devastated Hibari**

Hibari ended his long walk in a dark alley filled with outcasts. He pulled out his tonfas.

One of the outcasts stepped forward. "Seems like we're having a delicious dinner tonight, boys!" he yelled.

The other outcasts grouped around the _very _pissed off skylark.

**(^_^)**

After a few minutes, bloodied-slash-crippled bodies already piled in front of the former Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

Hibari took long, deeps breaths as Tsunme's words repeated in his mind. _I have my reasons… You should find yours…_

He tightened his grip around his tonfas. "How would I freaking know that, you idiot?" he screamed in annoyance.

**xXx**

"What did you just say?" Giotto almost screamed in the phone.

"I broke up with Hibari-san, nii-san." Tsunme sounded really hurt which made Giotto's temper to hit into an all-time high.

"What did the bastard do?" Giotto asked angrily.

"He cheated on me, nii-san. He really did." the brunet told as tears started to flow on her cheeks.

"I'll kill him when he gets back!" Giotto said then slammed the phone back into its cradle.

**xXx**

Hibari got out of his black Mercedes. He had gone back to Japan a day after the break up with Tsunme. He was still pissed off since he never found the answers to his questions. _Why would she break up with me? Did she cheat on me? Did she have another man in her life?_

He was currently musing when a smack on the jaw pulled him back to reality. He fell on the ground and didn't even have the time to look at his attacker when a kick on the jaw was sent to him. Blood dripped down his chin.

Giotto grabbed Hibari's collar so the skylark was facing him. "You bastard! You sure have the guts to cheat on my baby sister!"

Hibari looked at Giotto with annoyed _and _confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked between gritted teeth.

Giotto gripped Hibari's throat between his hands and tightened it.

Hibari gasped for air.

"I'll kill you for hurting my sister!" Giotto said evilly as he tightened his grip around Hibari's throat further.

"Giotto! What the hell are you doing to my brother?" a woman with gray hair screamed from the top of the stairs.

Giotto paused as he looked at his fiancée. "What?"

Alaude ran to her boyfriend and gave him a slap. "You're trying to kill my one and only family?"

Giotto let go of Hibari's neck.

Hibari panted as he tried to catch his breath. He clutched his neck as he felt the burning sensation around it.

"He is your brother?" Giotto asked.

"No, Giotto, he's my sister." Alaude answered with a slight laugh.

Giotto held back a laugh. "Wait, you mean, this bastard is your brother?"

"What are you doing here, Aneki?" Hibari asked as he stood up. "And what are you doing with Giotto?"

"You're talkative today, Kyou-chan. Do you want to talk?" Alaude asked.

Kyouya didn't answer. He just stared at his sister. "Please don't tell me that he's your boyfriend, Aneki." he said.

"I'm not." Giotto answered.

Kyouya sighed.

"I'm her husband-to-be." Giotto added.

Kyouya bit his lip. _Damn! What can be worse than this?_ "I'm going. I'll just get my things and I'll go back to my former life." he said coldly.

Alaude stopped her brother. "What in hell are you talking about, Kyouya?" she asked calmly as she held onto her brother's arm.

"She broke up with me without any reason and that pisses me off and I want to kill somebody today to quench my frustration." Kyouya said in gritted teeth.

Alaude stared at the silver eyes of her brother. "You're hurt." she said.

Kyouya didn't answer. "Break up with him so he'll know how I feel." he said more to himself than to his sister.

"Try doing that and I'll kill myself." Giotto said immediately.

Kyouya looked at Giotto. "See? That's the first thing that would appear in your mind, right? Especially when she doesn't even give a freaking explanation why she broke up with me."

"She said you cheated on her." Giotto said with a glare.

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow. "You believe that?"

Giotto thought about it for a moment. "Now that you ask me that, not really since you've always been in long missions to even have time for her."

Kyouya shrugged as he walked away.

Giotto looked at Alaude who was now laughing like a mad person. "You still manage to laugh at the pain of your brother?"

Alaude looked at him. "Mind your own business, Giotto Sawada." she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hibari is a Cupid**

Tsunme went home to Japan after staying in Italy for a year and a half. Her brother is marrying his girlfriend anyway and she doesn't want to miss the opportunity of meeting her even if it means that she'll see her ex.

She drove her car to the Vongola mansion with such calmness that really matches her personality sometimes.

The brunet sighed as a familiar feeling over came her. It was excitement. She was excited to see her future sister-in-law and Giotto and... Hibari.

**xXx**

"Are you really sure about marrying a bastard like him?" Hibari pointed at Giotto with his chopsticks.

Giotto glared at the younger male.

Alaude laughed femininely. "Of course, I am." she said.

The younger Hibari shrugged. "If you say so... but tell me if he betrays you, okay?"

"As if I'm gonna do that, right?" Giotto said with an irritated tone.

"Who knows? You might be just like your sister." Hibari said with dripping venom.

Giotto's eyes grew at the way Hibari talked about his sister. "What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who cheated on her?" the blond slammed his fists on the table which made it tremble violently.

Alaude looked at Kyouya, waiting for him to answer.

"Why would I cheat on her, right?" Kyouya answered with the same tone.

"That was the same question I wanted to ask you, Hibari-san." Tsunme said from behind the skylark.

All the three of them looked at the newly arrived brunet.

Hibari smirked. "Then why didn't you ask, Sawada?" he asked with deadly aura.

Tsunme looked into silver orbs which contained nothing but hatred towards her. Her heart stopped beating for a while before she looked at the woman who sat across her ex-boyfriend. "Wow! Small world. You even brought your mistress in our own mansion." she said sarcastically.

Alaude's eyes grew big. "Mistress?"

Hibari looked at his sister then back to Tsunme. "Don't call my sister a 'mistress' because she's not."

Tsunme cocked an eyebrow. "She's your sister? I didn't know you had a sister!" she said with such shock that her eyes almost popped off of her head.

It was Hibari's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Did you ask me if I had one?"

Tsunme shook her head no.

"Then how would you know?"

"You could have told me, you fucking bastard and that wouldn't have been the reason why I broke up with you."

The three occupants of the room gasped. _So __**that**__ was the reason..._ They all thought.

Tsunme blushed at the thought of breaking up with her beloved just because of a stupid accusation.

Hibari stood up and left the room without any word. He walked to his car and started his engine. He massaged his temple to stop the building pain in there. He drove away and didn't plan on seeing Tsunme again until the wedding of his one and only sister.

**xXx**

"You're so stupid." Giotto said to Tsunme as the latter took a sip of her tea.

Alaude bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing. She took her phone from her bag when it started vibrating like crazy. "Hello?"

"_I don't think I can come to your wedding." _Kyouya said on the other line of the phone.

"Don't you ever dare not come, Kyou-chan... I'll kick your ass if you do that." Alaude said with a deadly aura which made Giotto and Tsunme shiver.

"_I really can't I have..."_

"You do not have anything to do that day so come or else..."

Kyouya sighed. _"Fine but I'll just stay for a few minutes then I'll leave."_

"In your dreams, Kyouya. Come on, this is my wedding we are talking about! It's not as if I'll get married every year, right?"

"_I know..."_

"Then come."

"_I am coming..."_

"Good. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"_Nn..."_

Alaude sighed as she pushed the end call button. She put the apparatus back in her bag.

"He's not coming?" Tsunme asked.

Alaude smiled. "I don't know. He may or may not come."

Tsunme looked at her cup. "It might be my fault. I'm sorry."

Alaude looked at Tsunme coldly. "You should have known better than to accuse my brother of cheating you. He was never that way." she said with so much seriousness that Tsunme thought that the older woman hated her for what she did. Alaude smiled. "But you sure taught him a lesson."

Tsunme looked confused. "What?"

"He learned to take good care of what he owns or else that _thing_ will be gone in a blink of an eye."

Tsunme bit her lip as she took in what Alaude had just said. _Thing... that means Hibari-san only think of me as a thing that he possesses. _Pain overcame her heart that she had trouble breathing.

"Alaude..." Giotto looked at his fiancée with a warning look.

"You'll piss my brother off if you ever look at me like that in front of him." Alaude said with a smirk just like Kyouya's.

Giotto gritted his teeth.

Tsunme cleared her throat as she stood up. "I'm going to rest." she said weakly. "Excuse me." She marched out of the room and went to her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and started sobbing. "I'm sorry..." she recited over and over even if she was aware that Hibari Kyouya would never hear her.

**xXx**

Hibari sat on the stool in front of the bar where he was almost as red as a tomato due to the alcohol he had been taking for the past 30 minutes. He just couldn't accept the fact that Tsunme broke up with him because of a stupid conclusion of him having an affair.

The bartender smiled at him. "Slow down, sir or else, you'll get into an accident when you drive drunk." the nice man said.

"Shut up and leave me alone." he skylark said in annoyance. "I won't be driving."

The blue-eyed guy still had his smile intact. "If that's what you want, sir."

Hibari glared at the bartender who seemed to be annoying him big time.

The bartender has those piercing blue eyes that tend to suck in those who are weak; that ebony black hair; that slim waist; those sexy arms and legs are all sucking Hibari towards the bartender.

Hibari stared at the hands of the bartender. "Hey, bartender!" he called drunkenly.

The bartender looked at the skylark with a smile. "Yes, sir?"

"What's your name?"

The bartender looked taken aback but smiled. "Nowaki Hiroto." he answered. "What's yours?"

"Kyouya Hibari."

The bartender was shocked. "You are Kyouya Hibari?"

Hibari cocked an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"Well, Tsunme had told a lot about you whenever she comes here."

Hibari stop putting his glass to his lips mid-air when he heard Tsunme's name.

"She was a real nice girl." Nowaki continued blabbering. "Whenever she comes here, there are only two things as possible reason why. It was either she was happy or sad which was a rare occurrence."

Hibari turned interested.

"The last time she went here, she was really broken. She flooded the bar with her tears."

"When was that?"

Nowaki thought for a while. "Maybe a year and a half ago?"

Hibari kept the stern look on his face. "That was because of her stupidity."

Nowaki was shocked. "What?"

"She thought I was having an affair only to find out it was my sister. She broke up with me back then."

Nowaki laughed. "For real?"

"Damn yes."

Nowaki had given up and laughed to his heart's content. "And she drowned herself with alcohol that time until she dirtied all over this bar."

"That must have been gross since she's always gross when she pukes around."

Nowaki laughed. "You sure you were her boyfriend?"

"I am."

"Damn, you embarrass her too much. She'll kill you if she finds out."

"The question is... _will she find out?_"

The bartender smirked. "You sure can make deals. What do I get in keeping this little secret of ours?"

Hibari smirked back. "I'll tell you what that marshmallow freak wants."

Nowaki blushed. "You knew?"

Hibari's smirk grew wider. "You've been staring at him for a while now."

"Do you know him?"

Hibari gave a small smile which took the bartender aback. "He's name is Byakuran Gesso."

"I already know that info. Can't you give me other information?"

Hibari took a sip of his wine before looking at the bartender with those silver orbs of his. "Except that he's a marshmallow freak and likes messing with the pineapple head."

Nowaki pouted a little. "And who, may I know, is this 'pineapple head' you are referring to?"

"His real name is Rokudo Mukuro, an illusionist."

"Illusionist? That sounds interesting."

"You'll have to kill that bastard before you can have your hands on the marshmallow freak." Hibari was already dead drunk that he was almost leaning on the bar.

"I've never seen you like this, Hibari-kun." Byakuran said from behind the drunken skylark and gave the bartender an angelic smile.

Hibari glared at Byakuran. "It's none of your effin' business, Marshmallow Freak."

Byakuran chuckled as he took the stool next to Hibari. "Is there a problem? You can tell me if you want." he said with a friendly smile.

Hibari looked at the bartender before looking at Byakuran then back to the bartender. "Hey, No... No... Nokiwa? No..." he tried to find the name of the bartender in his mind but failed miserably. "Bartender, can you please ass-rape this bastard for me?"

Nowaki's eyes grew wide and his face turned a nice shade of crimson but collected his composure quickly and gave the drunken skylark. "What are you saying, Kyouya-kun? You're already drunk maybe you should go home."

Hibari looked into those blue orbs before looking at the green ones of Byakuran. "She's so stupid." he said painfully as he stood up. "I'm going home." he walked a little clumsily that he tripped but Byakuran caught him in time.

"Oops..." the white-haired man said as he sat Hibari back on the stool. He touched the other's face. "Hey, Kyouya, pull yourself together and go back to her if you still want her." he said softly.

The younger one looked at Byakuran. "She broke up with me because she thought I was having an affair only to find out it was my sister she saw I was hugging."

Byakuran smiled understandingly. "I won't say it was okay because I know it's not so why don't you just let me help you, huh?"

Hibari looked into those green orbs. "Fuck you. I'm not homo." he suddenly said with a weird tone.

"I didn't say you were."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't."

"Did so."

"Did not!"

The bartender laughed at the sight in front of him. "Hey." he took their attentions. "Can you please wait for me until I finish here? I can be of help too."

Byakuran smiled at the bartender. "Byakuran Gesso." he offered a hand shake which Nowaki eagerly accepted.

"Nowaki Hiroto."

"It's nice to meet you, Hiro-kun." the white-haired man said with his infamous smile. "So, I guess you already know our friend here."

"Yep."

"Okay, we'll wait for you."

Nowaki smiled oh-so-sweetly. _Oh, my God, Hibari-kun... I'll kiss you next time! I need to thank you big time about this!_

Hibari smiled at his companions. "Thanks..." he said before going to dream land as his head leaned on Byakuran's shoulder.

**xXx**

Hibari was awakened by the moans and groans that he heard somewhere in the room he was in. He wasn't still fully awake but he knows somebody was fucking somebody. _Byakuran and the bartender?_

He didn't give a damn anymore. He just continued his travel in dream land where Tsunme held onto him like he was her life line.

**(^_^)**

Byakuran slammed into Nowaki's body like there was no tomorrow. Actually, he doesn't drink but the only reason why he keeps on going to that club was because f the bartender that he was fucking now. He had been interested with the said man.

"A-ah!" Nowaki's high-pitched voice filled the hotel room they rented.

They had put Hibari on the couch so he won't be disturbed in case they moved wildly.

The bed creaked in protest as Byakuran's movements grew faster and harder.

"M-more..." Nowaki whispered in ecstasy.

Byakuran did as he was told. He couldn't possibly reject an offer from his beloved, right? Especially when those long, milky legs are wrapped around his waist and those long, milky arms are wrapped around his neck and those luscious lips were on his neck, right?

"G-Gesso-k-kun!" Nowaki almost screamed when Byakuran hit his prostate.

"Call me Byakuran..." Byakuran said as he hit the spot again and again.

"B-Byakuran!" Nowaki chanted as bliss overcame his body.

**xXx**

Hibari, Byakuran and Nowaki had breakfast together with the two latter smiling like idiots and the skylark ignoring them.

"Hey, Kyouya-kun, how was your sleep?" Nowaki asked innocently, wondering if they had awakened him.

"Fine." the skylark said without looking at them. "Except when I was awakened by those loud moans and groans."

Nowaki blushed hard. He looked down on his plate while pursing his lips.

Byakuran just laughed casually. "Well, we're so sorry about that, Kyouya-kun."

Hibari just shrugged as he continued munching the food in his mouth.

Byakuran smirked. _Next time, I'll make you drink a whole lot of wine so you'll always be nice._


	11. ENd

**The Wedding**

On Alaude and Giotto's wedding, Hibari was the best man and Tsunme was the maid-of-honour. Kyouya was technically _forced_ by her sister to be the best man though Giotto doesn't agree on having the skylark as his best man. He had his usual cold and emotionless face even when he saw Nowaki and Byakuran together. Those two had been together since the night they all met in the bar where Nowaki works full time.

He stood at the altar beside Giotto while they watched the bride and her other maids made their way to the altar. She wore a silver-coloured, off-shoulder gown with floral designs on its hem. Her hair was adorned with a white ribbon that held her hair up tightly. She also wore light make-up that made her features- her long eyelashes, her high cheek bones, her plump lips- stand out naturally.

Tsunme, who was in front of Alaude, wore a baby blue-coloured strapless gown with only a huge ribbon tied on her waist as its adornment. Her wavy hair was pulled up by a ponytail but adorned by glitters which made her look like a simple fairy that got lost into the world of mortals. She glanced at the handsome skylark at the altar.

_Darn, he looks so dashing..._ she thought as she took in how Kyouya wore the white tuxedo which made his dark hair and dark blue eyes stand out. It made him look more handsome than usual. She bit her lower lip.

As Alaude and Giotto exchanged their vows, Tsunme couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Her one and only brother is getting married and sooner or later, he'll have kids of his own.

Kyouya knew- even without looking- that Tsunme was crying so he gave her his white handkerchief that has his name sewn on its edge.

Tsunme looked at the handkerchief then to Kyouya then to the handkerchief before taking it and used it to wipe her tears. "Thank you." she murmured.

Kyouya couldn't help the urge to wrap his arm around his ex's shoulders.

Tsunme leaned her head on Kyouya's shoulder. "Kyouya...?" she muttered.

"Hn?"

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered as more tears flowed from her eyes. Her heart constricted in guilt and pain. _One and a half years..._

Kyouya didn't say a word.

Tsunme cried silently. She gripped on his tuxedo gently as to not crumple it.

Kyouya kissed her forehead as he usually did to show how much he had loved her before. "Hush, Tsunme..." he murmured against her hair. "My omnivore..."

Tsunme managed to smile at what he called her. "I missed you, Kyouya."

"I missed you too, Omnivore..."

"You did?"

"Yes..."

"How much?"

"Mm..." Kyouya looked as if he gave it so much thought. "Not so much..."

Tsunme pouted. "As I've expected..." she said.

Kyouya just smirked.

**(-_-)**

The two of them sat together at the garden of the Vongola garden. Tsunme leaned her head on Kyouya's shoulder while the skylark put his arm around her shoulders, leaning his head on hers too.

"Hey, Kyouya?" Tsunme broke off the silence between them.

Kyouya opened his eyes. "Hn?"

"I love you." she said.

The skylark managed to laugh a little. "You wouldn't go and trash around Nowaki Hiroto's shop if you didn't."

Tsunme pulled back from him. "You know Nowaki?"

"Yes."

"He told you what I have done last time I went there?"

"Yes."

Tsunme covered her face in great embarrassment. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing much that I can remember." Kyouya answered with a shrug. "I was too drunk that night."

"You drank?!" her eyes grew wide from that.

"Yes." the skylark answered simply.

"Oh, damn..." she bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Kyouya."

Kyouya leaned close to her. "I'll forgive you if you kiss me now."

Tsunme kissed Kyouya lightly. It was just a peck but Tsunme felt giddy about it.

"This doesn't mean that we're friends." Kyouya suddenly popped her precious bubble.

Tsunme pouted oh-so-cutely. It made Kyouya change his mind totally. He kissed her passionately.

"Fine, then." he whispered. "Let's have a deal."

"Mmm... What deal?" Tsunme was still dazed by the making out session they had had.

"You're mine no matter what, or else, if you try to cheat on me, I'll bite the bastard to death and then punish you to make you so that you wouldn't think about anybody else except me, no one but me, understood?"

Tsunme smiled as she looked into the dark blue orbs. "Deal as long as you won't cheat on me too."

"As if that'll ever happen."

**End**

**(-_-)**

_**I'm soooo sorry for not updating immediately... I mean, I wasn't able to upload immediately because the real writer, Tsunayoshi Hibari-san, died last June and as his best friend, I was having a hard time moving on and I still have my academics to think about. I didn't realize that there was still one chapter that hasn't been uploaded. *bows* I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. His other fanfics will also be uploaded as soon as possible.**_

_**~Writer's bestfriend~**_

_**~London of Infinite Revenge~**_


End file.
